Love Impression
by akashigurl
Summary: ketika aku mengenalnya, dan mencintainya, tapi sepertinya, dia tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan


aku tidak tahu, dia menyukaiku atau tidak. atau mungkin? semua perasaanku ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan tidak berujung.

* * *

Levi Rivaille...

Apa itu cinta? Menurutku, cinta itu adalah dia. Wajahnya yang dingin dengan tubuh tegap namun.. ehm, sedikit mungil. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, sangat mungil. Bagaimana bisa aku lebih tinggi darinya? Jika mengingat itu aku sangat ingin tertawa keras di wajahnya.

Dia menemukanku. Ketika aku merasa aku sendiri dan aku takut. Aku takut mati. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat dunia luar yang selama ini aku dengar. Kata beberapa orang, dunia luar sangat indah. Ada sebuah tempat tinggi yang disebut gunung. Ada tempat luas yang berisi air yang disebut laut. Konon katanya, laut menghasilkan garam, benda mahal di negeriku. Kalau aku menemukannya, aku akan menjadi kaya bukan?

Dia menemukanku. Ketika tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh Titan yang sudah mati dan dengan semangat aku menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau dapurku. Dia menemukanku. Dengan wajahnya yang dingin dia mengernyitkan dahi. Dibalik kacamataku, dia adalah orang yang menakutkan bagiku.

Tapi katanya, tak kenal maka tak sayang bukan?

Kini aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu seperti apa dia, apa yang diinginkan, dan apa yang dicintainya. Tunggu, dicintai? Ya dicintainya. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan surai berwarna madu. Yang selalu membuatkannya kopi dengan kreamer kesukannya.

Jangan suruh aku membuatkan kopi untuknya. Rahasia, aku saja tidak bisa membuat kopi untuk diriku sendiri yang notabene tidak suka tidur.

Ah~ aku hanyalah Hanji Zoe. Kata Eren, aku adalah maniak Titan. Kata Mikasa aku adalah orang yang aneh. Armin dan Jean selalu menatapku dengan tatapan takjub dan ngeri. Entahlah, anak-anak itu membuatku tertarik tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan Titan.

Tertarik dengan Levi juga tentu saja.

Sekali lagi aku menarik napas panjang. Percuma saja kalau aku mengungkapkan sekarang. Aku yakin dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kau-ini-sedang-apanya yang menyebalkan itu. Biarkan aku memendam rasa ini dalam diam. Atau aku buang saja rasa ini? Mengalihkan rasa ini ke Titan-Titan yang sedang menunggu untuk diperiksa?

Sekali lagi, aku menghela napas. Yang sangat panjang, tentu saja.

* * *

Hanji Zoe...

Yang terlintas diotakku pertama kali adalah perempuan gila maniak Titan. Tidak punya sopan santun dan menyebalkan tentu saja. Bagaimana dia selalu memanggilku Chibi dan membuatku kesal karena selalu mengatakan "tolong bawa pulang Titan itu hidup-hidup untukku" ketika aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri?

Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun aku sendiri tidak janji untuk membawakannya pulang.

Ha? Apa? Katanya dia suka padaku? Jangan bercanda. Dia sangat mencintai Titan-Titannya yang menjijikan itu. Aku tidak yakin dia masih normal layaknya perempuan lain. Bukan... bukan... aku tidak membandingkannya dengan Petra Ral tentu saja. Dia jauh untuk disebut wanita anggun.

Bagaimana tidak? Makan saja, dia bisa lebih rakus daripada Jean si muka kuda itu. Atau lebih banyak dari biasanya ketika dia sedang semangat atau sedih. Aku bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang sekurus Hanji Zoe bisa menampung makanan sebanyak itu.

Aku ingat, ketika Titan kesayangannya yang bernama... hmm... aku lupa.. apa kau ingat? Ya, 2 Titan yang menjijikkan itu mati? Hmm.. dia berteriak keras sekali lalu meraung sejadi-jadinya seperti kehilangan harga diri dan hartanya.

Sedangkan aku bersyukur tentu saja.

Apa? Aku cemburu? Hmm... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!

Apa itu cemburu? Perasaan tidak rela karena Hanji Zoe terlalu menggilai Titan-Titan itu? Tidak.. bukan.. itu.. maksudku. Aku hanya khawatir jika tiba-tiba Titan penelitiannya menggila dan dia dimakan secara Cuma-Cuma?

Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi objek penglihatanku?

Eh? Bukan maksudku objek penglihatan seperti aku harus berkonsentrasi ketika bertarung. Biasanya, dia selalu ada didepanku bersama Petra Ral dan membentuk sebuah formasi yang indah.

Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal, disebelahnya ada Petra Ral namun mata ini selalu tertuju padanya. Tentu saja aku juga memperhatikan Petra Ral namun sesuatu yang ada didirinya membuat mataku tidak bisa berpaling kearah lain.

Sejujurnya, aku sebal dan sangat khawatir ketika wanita gila itu terlalu lama bereksperimen dengan Titannya dan lupa untuk istirahat. Maka dari itu, aku jarang membawanya bertarung.

Jika itu terjadi, dia akan mengamuk dan mengacak-acak seluruh isi kamarku.

Tidak, bukan bearti aku sekamar dengannya. Dia hanya mempunyai kunci serep seluruh ruangan di markas kami.

Sungguh, jika aku memilih untuk menyelamatkan diriku atau dirinya. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati saja. 


End file.
